1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad with shape adapting properties, and preferably a moisture or liquid absorbing pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for pads with shape adapting properties in various fields of use, e.g. breast shields, made from an absorbing material. Most pads which are currently available have been shaped into desired configuration when manufactured. The shape established when manufactured can thus not be changed by the user, and as a result, the shape can not be adapted to the requirements of each individual user. Furthermore such pre-shaped pads are also difficult to provide in pocket-size packages due to the manufactured configuration, and are also difficult to dispense from table or wall dispensers.